Paradise
by xXKatnissXx
Summary: Natalie Wilson is a normal girl with a fantastic friend: The Doctor. When something of great importance is lost, Natalie and the Doctor go to get help from the world's only consulting detective. Rated T for future romance and kissing.
1. Hello again

**Paradise**

**By: xXKatnissXx**

**Chp 1- Hello again**

There was a box in her room. It was a familiar sight that she was happy to see, yet she was surprised. "What did the box have in store for her this time?" she wondered. Little did she know, this trip in the box would change her life miraculously.

"'Ello Natalie," he said with a grin, "How have you been?"

She sighed, "I guess things haven't been the best for me Doctor. I tried a job with the police force. I was an assistant detective. But it sucked, so I quit. I probably will go back to work at the lab."

"And it didn't work out because…" the Doctor asked.

"They were all morons."

The Doctor laughed. "I can see you thinking that. D'ya want to take a short trip?"

"Oh gosh yes! Let me get my things," Natalie said.

"I'll go wait in the TARDIS," he said as he snapped his fingers and stepped into the mysterious box.

She grabbed a few extra pairs of clothes, her journal, laptop, her special soniced iPhone, and a few extra things into her backpack, which was already crammed with unnecessary items that she never got to take out. Besides, Natalie liked being prepared for the improbable.

Natalie got into the TARDIS and her smile widened. She was used to the strange amount of space, heck she even knew the science behind it, but she was still in awe of the 'bigger on the inside' technology.

"So doctor," she said loudly as she set down her bag, "Can you sonic my bag and make it bigger on the inside so I have more space for my stuff?" she said sarcastically because she knew he couldn't.

"You know I can't do that Natalie. you can put your extra stuff in that box," he said pointing to some random box lying around.

She walked over there and started doing as he said. "What's the details?"

"I can't tell you Natalie, we need everyone here first," the Doctor replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who all is 'everyone'?"

"Just an old friend. Possibly 2 depending on the time. They will help with my little predicament. The more help the better," he said as he messed around with the TARDIS controls causing them to start travelling through the vortex. "I think you'll like them both, they are absolutely brilliant people."

"Vworp, vworp, vworp," the TARDIS seemed to say. Then the sound slowly faded before stopping completely. They had landed. Oh joy.

"I don't know about this, Doctor. You know I'm not good with other people," Natalie complained.

"Neither are they. Trust me, it'll be fun!"

"..."

"Did I mention they're British?" That brought a smile to Natalie's face.

"All of your human friends are British, Doctor," she teased. "But I guess it won't hurt to meet them."

The Doctor smiled and began to open the door. Natalie did not know what to expect, and for once in her life, she was unprepared.

A/N: ^.^ I've had this idea on my mind for a while. This is a wholock fanfic, the 'lock' part will come up next chapter. It's the 11th Doctor and Natalie is an oc, and she is American. There will be lots of adventure and some romance in this story. This will be awesome, and there will be lots of sequels!

Let me know what you think!

Review please V


	2. Curious meeting

_Chapter 2- Curious meeting_

As John Watson walked into 221B Baker St. carrying a load of groceries, he noticed something off.  
"Is that my computer?" John asked.  
"Of course," Sherlock replied, typing away.  
"What?"  
"Mine was in the bedroom," he said not looking up from the screen.  
"What and you couldn't be bothered to get up?" John scowled. "It's password protected."  
"In a manner of speaking, took me less than a minute to guess yours. It's not exactly Fort Knox."  
"Right, thank you," he said as he snatched his computer.

Sherlock started thinking as John sat down and looked distastefully at the growing pile of bills. "I need to get a job," he sighs.  
"Oh, dull," Sherlock replied. He was trying to think about the email he received from Sebastian. He had a feeling that there was something more behind this than just a break-in at the bank.

"Listen... If you'd be able to lend me some... Sherlock, are you listening?" John asked.

Out of the blue, Sherlock said, "I need to go to the bank." He jumped up and started for the door. John followed him halfway down the front steps, when Sherlock's ears perked up and he said, "Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" John asked.

Ignoring his question, Sherlock ran back into the flat. John sighed, he was glad his limp had gone or he wouldn't have been able to deal with all this running around.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was in the living room; A large blue police box.  
"What on earth?"  
"It's some form of a transport craft; Must've teleported here, so it's advanced technology. Too advanced for any human in this time which must mean it's either not from this time, or not from Earth, or both," Sherlock deduced.

Just then, the doors of the box opened (inward, Sherlock noticed) and two normal looking chaps walked out. Well, I guess you could say that. The girl looked pretty normal wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but the man was wearing a tweed jacket, a red bowtie, and had a crazed grin on his face.

"'Ello, Sherlock, John. It's been a while, how are you?"

"Who the heck are you?" John exclaimed.

"Wait, when is this, 2010... no, 2009...no, 2010. So you don't know me yet, but you do now! I'm the Doctor," he rambled.

"Doctor who?" John asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"And I'm Natalie. Natalie Wilson. Hullo."

"American, age 25, attended college at age of 16, you get bored easily meaning you can't hold a job for more than a month, though you have good recommendations from all over the place, a bit overqualified one might say, and currently single," Sherlock said as he use his powers of deduction to read her like a book.

"Anything else, smart one?" Natalie smirked. Sherlock hesitated when he finally said, "Yes, and you would probably smack me if I said anything more."

Natalie flushed bright pink. "But I have to say, that was pretty impressive. Can I give it a go at you?"

"By all means," Sherlock said.

She paused, trying to figure him out.

"You're in your late 20's, so 26, 27, maybe even seem to have a vast knowledge of all sorts, but I think you lack in certain subjects. You are very anti-social, and you don't have any friends. No, scratch that, you do have 1 very close friend. I can see the way you look at him."

John opened his mouth to argue, and say for the umpteenth time that he was **not **gay, despite what the world thought.

"Not gay though," she said noticing John's discomfort, "It's more of a look of trust. Also, you don't really care for your family, lots of family trouble. Lucky you, I won't go into it because I can tell at the way your shoulders tensed that this is a tricky discussion for you. Your welcome," she smiled, noting his silence as a good thing.

"Eh, you need to work on a couple things. But I must ask, where did you learn that?" Sherlock asked.

"This website called the 'Science of Deduction'. Have you heard of it? The guys a flippin genius" Natalie said.

"Yes, I wrote it."

"Nawww. Are you serious? You're **Sherlock Holmes**?" she said, bewildered.

"The flippin genius," he joked, mocking her earlier compliment.

"Could you stop flirting for just a second please?" John asked.

Natalie went red again, and the Doctor coughed loudly.

"Well Sherlock, I have a case for you. We can talk about it in the TARDIS," he said.

"Umm… we were on our way to the bank just now. We might be able to catch you later, but…." John stopped talking when he realized that everyone else was staring at him and smiling like they all knew a secret that he didn't. Sherlock gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"Are you that stupid to realize that that box is a time machine? We could be gone for hours and be back here in a minute. We can go to the bank later; the Doctor has surely caught my attention."

"That's the spirit!" The Doctor said, "Come along, Holmes!"

A/N: Finally! Two great minds meet. Well, three if you include Natalie. Hopefully I got the characters right, last chapter I felt like I messed up the Doctor's character a lot but it feels right this time around. And the whole thing with John, I'm sorry if you don't like how I did it but I'm not really a Johnlock fan. Don't get me wrong, there will be romance in this story, but it is OC-lock, not Johnlock. Again, sorry if you don't agree with it. Also, I kind of thought I made it seem like Sherlock immediately accepted the fact that time and space travel were real. Normally, I don't think he would believe that so quickly. But next chapter will have some reasoning to why he would accept that the TARDIS is a time (and space) machine. Plus I recently was in Florida for a week, so I've had lots of time to work on this. The next chapter will come up soon!

I also want to thank all those who put this story on alert or faved it. And the reviews:

Ohthatfangirl: Thank you, I'm glad my story has interested you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I also enjoyed your stories as well.

Review please :) V


	3. The case of the missing key

_Chapter 3- The case of the missing key_

"How did you know that this is a time machine?" Natalie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Doctor had said 'when' is this, and didn't know what year it was. A man of his intelligence would know the year, unless they are constantly in different time periods.

"Also, he clearly knew John and I and our timelines, but we both have never seen him before. Therefore, we must have met him later in life. Now normally you would think a man that looks this crazy would be lying, but he's not showing any signs of lying, no fidgeting, he's keeping eye contact. Plus, you just confirmed that it's a time machine."

Natalie shot him a glare, and he smirked.

"It also travels in space," Sherlock continued, "How can you tell? His eyes. You could tell he is very intelligent, lots of experience, so he is pretty old. However, he only looks 20, so right away, not normal. Plus, his pulse is faster than a normal human, so two hearts, and not human. Then his boots. There is a lot of wear on the sole, so lots of running. And he has mud on his boots with a purplish hue. Mud isn't normally purple, so must be from another planet. Which one, I don't know and really don't care."

John stared at the box, "I don't think all 4 of us will fit in there."

"Think again," said the Doctor as he opened the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor leaped inside, everyone else following behind. John gaped at the awesomeness of the TARDIS.

"It's... bigger on the inside...What is this, Star Wars?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pshh... no, this is nothing like Star Wars. I would know, I babysat Yoda once," the Doctor said.

"You babysat Yoda? It's a small world," Natalie said.

Sherlock was for once, befuddled. "I don't see how this is logically possible. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Or I was drugged, or... something! But this isn't possible!"

"It can be a bit confusing, but basically, it's like another dimension. The Timelord science behind it is confusing, even for me. So I won't go into the trouble of explaining it to you."

Sherlock looked it up on his iPhone. Normally he would categorize this stuff as useless as those UFO sightings and would delete it later, but now that he was seeing it with his own eyes, he chose to believe it.

"So, what is your case?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, it seems I have lost my TARDIS key," the Doctor said.

"BORING!" Sherlock yelled as he started to walk towards the door.

"No, wait! You don't understand, this isn't just any old Yale key. It could give anyone access to the TARDIS, and in the wrong hands, it could cause ultimate chaos. The bonds of time and space would split and the universe itself would implode."

"And you can't find it yourself?" John asked.

"I would prefer if you could help me with my search. I'll need all the help I could get," the Doctor said.

"All of time and space?" Sherlock asked.

"From the very beginning to the very end," Natalie said.

"Redundant."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. So will you take the case?" Natalie asked.

"Well, normally I don't take cases for lost items... but this is different," Sherlock said, "I'll take it."

"Yes!" the Doctor said as he did a fist pump.

"Really Doctor, a fist pump?" Natalie said.

"Yes, fist pumps are cool."

"So now what?" John asked.

"Well, it would be wise to retrace the Doctor's last places. Where was the last place you remember having the key?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I was visiting Amy and Rory, and I distinctly remember having the key there."

"Are you sure? 'Cause the human memory is only 62% accurate. Now I don't know how accurate your memory would be since you're not human-"

The Doctor interrupted, "Timelord memory is 99.9% accurate. I'm sure."

"Alright, to the Pond's it is!" The Doctor yelled.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I promise :).

I had like a 3 day writer's block, and then I finished it in 2 days. Hopefully next chapter will have some action!

I am thankful for all the favs and alerts I get for this story. It makes me smile to know that people like my story :D.

And now the reviews:

DoctorandAmyFan97: Originally, I had planned for Natalie to be like an older version of myself, but looks-wise, she looks like Jenna. Now that you mention it, I think it would be easier to picture Natalie being Jenna, but with an American accent. I agree with you abut Johnlock. And it seems to be everywhere! It can get so annoying some times… And I don't want to spoil anything, but I kind of had an idea similar to yours. You'll find out son enough! I really enjoyed your review! It really motivated me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm glad you like my story. :)

uzumaki misaki: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I think he is 29, so when Sherlock said to Natalie 'You need to work on a couple things', he was referring that she had not gotten his age right, but she was close. :)

FlyingLovegood123: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story! I hope this makes up for my delay on 'Remembering'. :)


End file.
